Mallrats
by Gloriux Riot
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto se ven rechazados por sus novias Sakura y Hinata, eh intentan recuperarlas, hasta intentan sabotear el programa del padre de Sakura que se transmite desde el centro comercial, un suceso de cosas suceden en aquel centro comercial.


1|Mallrats.

-. Teme, te digo que a mi primo, se le quedo atascado un gato en el culo, lo había comprado en el centro comercial del pueblo y salió en las noticias, de veras.- decía un chico rubio a su amigo azabache, que se le quería escapar una risa al escuchar aquello.

-. Dobe eso es una pendejada.- dijo el azabache ahora con una media sonrisa en los labios.

.-pero si sucedió, resulto muy embarazoso para toda la familia, pero déjate de jaladas, a la semana siguiente paso lo mismo, otro gato y con los mismo resultados, incluyendo a urgencias.-

-. Us ps que primo tan pendejo tienes dobe.-

-. Espera, una semana más tarde lo encontré en el centro comercial comprando otro gato, y le dije " pero que estás haciendo?" sabes que ese gato también se te va a quedar atascado en el culo " porque no dejas de hacerlo?" y él contestó " Naruto entonces como crees que voy a sacar a la rata?".- el rubio hecho un suspiro.- Si, mi primo es un tío raro.

.- jajajajaja, no mames.-

* * *

Mallrats

Estaba una peli rosada sentada en la acera afuera de su casa. Pasado 5 segundos llega un mercedes-beenz negro. Un pelinegro se baja del auto y llega hasta ella.

-. Ya estas lista para el viaje?.- pregunta dirigiéndose a abrir la cajuela del auto.

.- Sasuke, viste a Ino Yamanaka anoche?.- Sakura tenía la cara angustiada.

.- Si, si la vi en el videoprop dijo que iba a concursar en ese estúpido programa de tu padre.- saca de lo más normal

, tu le dijiste que la gente que sale en televisión sale mucho más gorda?.-

.- eh.. eh.. Si le dije que como lo graban te hacen parecer un poco más gordo de lo que eres, porque te ha llamado para decirte que no va?

.- No, no ah dicho eso, Sasuke sabias que Ino tenía un problema de peso en la escuela, tenía un culo enorme, y cuando le dijiste eso se fue a la pecina a nadar como loca, porque quería estar bien para el show de esta noche.. y.. bueno.. Cuando lleva echas 700 vueltas de repente le dio una embolia y se quedo muerta, estaba en medio de la piscina.- termino la pelirrosa agitada de tanto hablar.

.- No jodas, se ah muerto?.- pregunto atónito Sasuke.

.-Su hermana le explico a sus padres porque estaba nadando mucho, ellos le dijeron a mi padre y.- se recarga en el carro.- no sabes lo enfadado que esta con migo. Es algo horrible que Ino haya muerto...- suspira.- y encima se ah quedado sin concursante femenina para el programa.

.- Y no puedes calmarle?.- ahora si Sasuke estaba histérico.

.- Claro, ya lo eh hecho, le eh dicho que iría yo al programa.-

.- QUE?, espera un momento, nos vamos a Florida.-

.- Sasuke no puedo ir, tengo que quedarme aquí.-

.- Tienes que ir.-

.- Estoy haciendo todo esto para evitarte problemas con mi padre, y sacarlo de un aprieto del que tú eres responsable.-

.-Seguro de que se está burlando de que no vayas con migo.-

.-Eso crees?, está completamente desolado por lo de Ino.-

(Dentro de la casa)Esta Sakumo, sin camiseta bailando al compas de una ridícula canción.

.- Pues no me lo creo, Sakura tu padre me odia. Estoy seguro de que ve esta tragedia como una oportunidad para que no vallas con migo.-

.- Quieres calmarte, te estás portando como un idiota.-

.- A veces casi me olvido de que eres una niña de papa, me pongo enfermo.-

.- oh sabes lo que a mi me pone enferma? Ser tu novia.- Sakura camina en dirección a la puerta de su casa.-

.- Sakura, vamos es un rollo esto de romper y reconciliarnos.-

.-Si?, pues olvídate de la reconciliación , eres igual que mi padre, únicamente piensas en lo que tu necesitas, en lo que tu has planeado, que se jodan los demás, mis cosas son más importantes, eres igual de egoísta y desconsiderado que el, de echo tenéis tantas cosas en común que deberían salir juntos.- y entra a a su casa dando un portazo.

.- Mierda.- exclama Sasuke también largándose.

* * *

Se encontraba un rubio dormido, y la mano de una chica golpeado levemente si cabeza haciendo hueco.

-. Os trias joder Hina, quiereis dejar de hacer eso?.-

-. Oye.- exclama la pelinegra, golpeándolo en el hombro.

.- Que pasa?, Que hora es?

.- Las 9:30.-

.- y porque no vuelves a la cama.- dice señalando el lugar alado de el.

El rubio, se zangolotea buscando algo debajo de la cama, y saca un control de videojuegos, y en la pantalla de televisión que esta enfrente se mira un videojuego ya empezado.

.- Que coño estás haciendo?-

-. Terminando la partida.-

.- No no no.- dice quitándole el control de las manos.- me prometiste un desayuno.

.- pero que dices, al coño el desayuno, no te has fijado en los marcadores?.- el ahora le quita el control de videojuegos.- Voy en el segundo tiempo y voy ganando 12 a 2. Siempre podemos desayunar, pero ver a Naruto ganar no, Nadie le ah ganado a Bancuber en toda la historia.

Al oír eso Hinata se levanta con cara de molesta.

.- Ya has ido al baño?

.- No te preocupes Jiraya no me ah visto.- Hinata se cambia tras mueble en medio de la habitación.

.- No me preocupo.

-. Estas de broma, no había conocido a nadie que tuviera tantos problemas con Jiraya.

.- No es cierto.

-. Por eso eh de venir cuando todos están durmiendo y salir por la ventana de tu cuarto sin que me vean.

.- Entonces quieres que le diga a Jiraya lo que hacemos aquí por la noche?.-

.- Que? Que tu te diviertes con los videojuegos y que yo me duermo insatisfecha?, Díselo es mejor que venir a escondidas.

.- Que quieres que haga no le casi bien.-

.- Pero si ni siquiera me lo has presentado.-

.- Porque siempre estas metida en el baño, ¿ Se puede saber que haces hai tanto tiempo?.-

.-De verdad quieres saberlo?.-

.- Te lo estoy preguntando, te demuestro que me preocupo por ti.-

Hinata ya se había puesto toda la ropa encima, y al tomar las llaves que estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba alado de Naruto, toma un vaso de vidrio y lo tira al suelo haciendo que este quiebre.-

.- Hey.- dice Naruto ante lo que hiso.

.- Pienso en la personas que toman decisiones que nos afectan.- Hinata acerca un mueble a la pared para poder subir por ahí hasta la ventana alta.- En los médicos que investigan para curar enfermedades, lo arquitectos que diseñan rascacielos, el hombre que hace las rutas aéreas. Todos los días pienso en esas personas, porque hacen cosas grandes y toman decisiones y no se dejan intimidar por las probabilidades de fracasar que tienen. Y porque se preocupan por sus semejantes e intentan alcanzar sus nobles propósitos.- Naruto al oírla y que ella le encara la vista, baja la cabeza.

.-No me gustaría decir que en que pienso cuando estoy en el baño.-

.- Yo pienso en todo eso y lloro, porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer que estar contigo.- Hinata le aroja a Naruto una carta, y sale por la ventana.

.- Vas a dejarme!- Grita pero no obtiene respuesta por que Hinata ya se hallaba corriendo cruzando el pórtico.- Porque? Porque no te eh presentado a Jiraya?.- Y otra vez no obtiene respuesta.

* * *

Llega el mismo mercedez-beanz a la casa del rubio, baja Sasuke y toca la puerta de la casa. A unos momentos la puerta abre y deja ver a Naruto quien por milagro ya se había levantado de la cama con tan solo unos bóxers puestos y una bata de baño.

.- Oh pero que casualidad pero si es Sasuke.- Y el rubio hace una mueca rara.

Se miran los pies de ambos bajando las escalares, Naruto trae un bote de Gasolina al que le echo jugo de naranja.

.- Ya sabes cuales son las reglas, no tocar no se puede tocar nada.- Le dice Naruto a Sasuke que ya se había golpeado con un candelabro que colgaba de la pared en medio de la nada.

.- Eres un pendejo sabes?.-

.- Intente enseñarte como se trataban los comics cuando estábamos en sexto pero tú solo pensabas en jugar baseball.-

.- Que es eso?.- Dice Sasuke señalando un marco de foto.

.- Te gusta lo acabo de enmarcar.- Mencionándose a la carta que Hinata le había dejado a Naruto.

.- No jodas, Hinata te ah dejado?.-

.- No hay furia mayor, que la de una mujer en contra de los videojuegos.-

.- Valla es una lista de quejas completa.- No sabes a dónde vas no, te interesa ir a la universidad. Ningún empleo proyectado.- Sasuke leía algunas cosas escritas en la carta enmarcada.

.- Si también dice que no tengo pene, pero viene después de la cuestión financiera, lo que muestra una vez más lo que buscan las mujeres-.

.- A que dice que eres un pusilánime.-

.- Eso no es anda malo.- dice muy seguro el rubio.-

.- Significa cobarde y sin voluntad.- Sasuke suelta una pequeña risa.

.- Enserio, mierda, es la única parte que pensaba que decía algo bueno.-

.- No te quejes, a mi ni siquiera me han dejado una carta de adjetivos rebuscados.- Sasuke se dirige a sentarse al lado de Naruto en el sillón que había por ahí en la habitación.

.- Que quieres decir con eso?

..- Que a mi también me ah dejado colgado.-

.- No mames, Sakura te ah dejado?.-

.- Hump.-

.-Un momento no se iban a ir a florida?

.- Si, esta mañana y eso no es todo, le iba pedir que nos casáramos.-

.- ¿Donde?

.- En los Estudios Universales.-.

.-Enserio? En que parte?

.-Dónde el tiburón sale del agua-

.-Es lo más romántico que eh oído en mi vida.-

.- Oye alguna vez te tiraste un pedo delante suyo?.-

.- Que coños dobe deja de decir mamadas, porque preguntas?.-

.- Es que yo delante de Hina, ninguna ves, hasta la semana pasada, se me escapo uno y hoy "Bye" me deja jaja.-

.- jajá y crees que Hinata te haya plantado por eso?, venga no creo que sea tan superficial.-

.- Si estaba mamándomela, y cuando lo hace me siento muy relajado y cuando estoy relajado bang se me escapan.-

.- No jodas, oh tio que coño, entonses se me hace poco que te haya dejado.- dijo al principio con cara de asco.

.-No puedo creer, que estemos aquí sentados intentando averiguar en que nos equivocamos con nuestras parejas.-

.- Que? Acaso no está muy claro.-

.- No, no no, hay algo que puede ayudar nuestra simultánea doble pérdida.-

-. Un suicidio ritual?.-

.- No tío, el centro comercial.-

.- Yo prefiero lo del suicidio.-

.- Oh vamos tío te gustara, tiene unas galletas fantásticas, tienes que probarlas, son alucinantes.-

….

En auto de Sasuke llegan al centro comercial. Entran por las puertas corredizas.

.- Me encanta el olor del comercio por la mañana.- dice Naruto con una pequeño vaso de algo desconocido.-

.- Aun no te has acabo de eso?.-

.- No pienso dejar ninguna gota.-

Y en donde da el primer paso, choca con un tío que hace que derrame el vaso. Haciendo que por el líquido tirado casi resbalara.

.- Tienes algo que decir?.- pregunta el tío haciéndosela de pelea a Naruto.

.- Si, un millón de cosas, pero me resulta difícil expresarlas en monosílabos, para que puedas entenderlas.-

.- Pendejo imbécil.-

.- A la mierda ojete.-

.- Que pedo dobe?, quien es ese tío?.- pregunta Sasuke.

.- Es el pendejo de Kiba que trabaja en Fashoneibol man, es una tienda de ropa de hombre que está en la segunda planta, es el encargado siempre se está metiendo con migo y aun no sé porque.-

.-Creí que aquí todos te apreciaban.-

.- Es un imbécil. A donde quieres ir primero.-

.- Con Sakura.-

.- Oye, Sakura forma parte del pasado, es algo que ah quedado atrás, hay que mirar hacia adelante si no existe la posibilidad de que quedes lesionado.- Al decir eso Naruto caminaba de espaldas para explicare bien a su amigo, y cuando termina su discurso, apenas iba a ponerse de frente cuando un tipo paso con un poste de construcción de metal e hizo que ah Naruto le pegara en la mera cara y callera.

Sasuke se agacha hasta él y dice.- Deberías seguir tus consejos.-

Naruto sentándose de la caída.- De donde ah salido esa mierda? Que coño pasa aquí?.-

.- Están montando un escenario.-

Ellos se dirigían a donde estaban montando el escenario.

.- Que es esta monstruosidad?.-

.- No es el trono del conejo de pascua?.-

.- Imposible el trono del conejo de pascua esta al otro lado, lo empezaron a montar después de navidad, quiero respuestas.-

.- pregúntales a los obreros.-

.- No, allí ahí alguien que puede saber lo que pasa.-

….

* * *

Continuara.

….

Hola posibles lectores, espero que les guste,

Aunque espero que no me odien por cambiarles a Hinata y un poco a Sasuke la personalidad.

Bueno no duden en mandarme revierws si no le gusta, y si si les gusta también háganmelo saber.

Bye.


End file.
